


Intruder

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Gift Giving, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: "As far as someone could tell, nothing really seemed to be particularly wrong about the situation. The room looked perfectly fine, bed made with crisp new sheets, Ravus’s belongings neatly organized on top of the coffee table, the bathroom with towels hung up properly in their places again – nothing out of the ordinary. But Ravus didn’t quite buy it."





	

For some odd reason, people have this odd notion that Ravus actually enjoyed getting gifts. They aren’t wrong necessarily. However, as much as he appreciated the gestures and kindness of people, he could very much do without it. Yes. _He very much could do without it._ People never seemed to understand that Ravus wasn’t a man who particularly enjoyed surprise and spontaneous acts of kindness – particularly when he’s a man who is wanted for treason by the Niflheim Empire, and one that, well, you know, is supposed to be dead. Being on the run from the empire warranted insecurities justified by the actions he took to keep himself safe. This included following a strict schedule that could do without the kindness of others in any way, shape, or form.

He was slowly growing to trust others, at least. In fact, after the rather uncomfortable coincidence of running into Gladiolus (quite literally) when taking a morning jog once before, Ravus and the bodyguard began to make it a routine to work out together during the mornings. Today was no different as the two had spent most of the day going about their usual training regime – a morning run, a daily muscle routine, and finally a few rounds of sparring before going about another run back to the hotel or haven they were staying at. Ravus tried to make sure that they adhered to their usual schedule and returned just before noon, but Gladiolus had decided to treat Ravus to some lunch. Uncharacteristic and certainly awkward as he felt that something was… Well, different with the bodyguard. He was insistent that Ravus stayed to ‘chat’ after they ate. The ex-high commander arched an eyebrow at the eager and rather nervous-looking bodyguard before he crossed his arms.

“If you think holding me hostage will get me to fall into bed with you, Amicitia, you clearly are living in a strange delusion.”

Gladiolus ended up choking on his drink and proceeded to waste fifteen more minutes of Ravus’s time explaining that they were just having lunch as friends. Ravus didn’t buy it, but Gladiolus always did seem like a man with issues about coming to term with his feelings in general. And despite his flaws, Ravus was rather attractive, if he said so himself. Gladiolus had good tastes.

So after spending an additional three hours at the restaurant as Gladiolus tried so desperately to strike up a proper conversation that didn’t come back to his awkward advances towards the ex-commander, Ravus was just glad to return back to the hotel and be in solitude once again until it was time for Ignis’s mandatory dinner outing. Until then, Ravus had the absolute intention of fixing his actions to readjust to his now-ruined schedule. Just in time as well, for it was almost time for him to start working on his journal entries again. After a relaxing shower, that is.

But something felt off about the situation. As he inserted the card for his room into the door, he heard voices on the other side, whispering and muffled shuffling noises before it grew silent. The high commander’s eyes narrowed. An intruder. His hand shot down to the rapier he had hidden away in the ratty green tennis bag on his back (because Ignis was adamant that civilians shouldn’t be walking around armed in the cities. Such a troublesome dictator.). Whatever was on the other side of the door would regret trying to ambush the ex-commander. Specifically, in broad daylight like this. So he carefully opened the door, analyzing the empty corridor before he advanced in.

As far as someone could tell, nothing really seemed to be particularly wrong about the situation. The room looked perfectly fine, bed made with crisp new sheets, Ravus’s belongings neatly organized on top of the coffee table, the bathroom with towels hung up properly in their places again – nothing out of the ordinary. But Ravus didn’t quite buy it. A man as meticulous as Ravus was, there was something off that only Ravus would notice. And that was the fact that his closet was approximately one inch more open than when he last saw it. He never used anything in the closet, so why would it even be open? But he didn’t act against it just yet. Instead, he pursed his lips in thought before he moved out of the closet’s line of sight, moving back towards the front door of the room. He opened it, shut it again, and waited silently as the sounds began to stir once more.

“Ow…! You’re elbowing my side.”

“Ah, sorry! Is he gone yet though?”

“Beats me. Just get out already…!”

There was shuffling around until a loud yelp filled the air, a thud following after. The ex-commander felt a vein throbbing in his head from just the sheer annoyance of the voices that filled the air. _Those two._ Why in Shiva’s name were they in his room? More importantly, were they anticipating him being away? His glare turned subconsciously towards the door. Amicitia… That brute of a man must have been conspiring with them. No wonder why he tried so hard to maintain a conversation with him. This must be a hoax of theirs – a ploy to distract Ravus from the true intentions they had. The reason why those two fools were rummaging around his room must have been a nefarious one, especially if the brute was involved.

“Just leave it there and let’s get out of here. There’s no way that Ravus will let us live if he catches us here!”

“Maybe not you. I managed to get on his good side though.” Ravus rolled his eyes at the comment. The only reason why they’d even so much be on his good side was because his life was spared by them. He wasn’t really too pleased with the idea of traveling with the others – especially when they suddenly felt entitled to his personal space just because he had to share a tent with them once. “Where’d you put it?”

“Uh…”

“You didn’t bring it with you?”

“I dunno! I think I left it by the door because I really had to pee.” A silver brow arched before he turned towards the door. Well, there was something there. A wrapped… Was it a pole or something? Ravus didn’t quite know. But he picked it up and looked it over curiously. Heavier than it looked. And it clearly wasn’t wrapped by a professional. Soft and the crinkling noise from the paper around it got the other voices in the room to pause and listen in horror.

“Uh…”

“Oh shit…! We’re so boned…!”

“You speak as if you were deserving of such a pleasure.” Ravus’s snarky tone got the better of him as he let his voice into the air. He stepped out from the shadowy corridor the wrapped bundle in his arms as heterochromatic eyes locked onto the two intruders: the black-haired fake prince and his chocobo steed. Both obviously were surprised that Ravus revealed himself to them, but even more so, they looked mortified. Like deer in the headlights of an oncoming car, they stood there with… “Are those flowers?”

Noctis awkwardly looked down at the large bouquet in his arms before he quickly tucked them behind his back. It didn’t take Ravus’s over-analytic eye to show him that the prince was blushing considerably as he adverted his gaze to Prompto with a ‘do something’ expression. Prompto had to stammer before he let out a nervous chuckle. “We, uh-“

_“Spit it out.”_

A visible flinch from Prompto before the blond-haired man straightened up in a rigid fashion. “It was Noct’s idea!” Noctis scowled at Prompto, nudging the blond in the side with his elbow before he avoided Ravus’s sharp gaze.

“Of course it would be. You clearly do not have the mental capacity nor the spine to dare intruding in my private quarters.” Ravus’s words were colder than they intended to be, but he was hardly a fan of people barging in without any warning. Especially when he wasn’t around. It was more suspicious, if anything. And if Ravus hadn’t heard their voices prior, he wouldn’t have hesitated to kill whatever intruder was there. He didn’t say this aloud, considering that the chocobo-haired boy looked as if he would wet himself if Ravus said the wrong thing. Instead, he merely sighed, holding out the package to the two as he eyed them suspiciously. “I believe this is yours. You may take it and then leave so I can finally draw my bath.”

“Actually, that’s for you.” The ex-commander turned to look at the prince as he finally spoke. He was able to finally look Ravus in the face as he eyed the package then the other man’s eyes. They were for Ravus…? Why? What were they trying to pull? But expression on Noctis’s face showed Ravus that the boy was serious. If they were merely gag gifts, they would have bolted before Ravus could catch them. But Noctis remained. Two princes with unwavering glances as if daring the other to falter first.

Well, it was easy for Ravus to falter in the conversation. For him, huh? He couldn’t help but have his eyes widen as he looked down at the package in his hands. And as if Ravus’s eyes were the only thing keeping him there, Prompto had darted for the door and got the hell out of there. Noctis could only swear under his breath before he turned back to Ravus, going over to him and holding out the flowers to him. The silver-haired man was just trying to process just why in the Astrals’ name he was being bombarded with this gifts. He never knew how to react to such things. What made it even more hard to process was the fact that they came from Noctis of all people. Yes, they were developing one of those strange things called a ‘friendship,’ but he wasn’t anticipating the gestures like this.

Ravus felt his eyes narrow at Noctis. “Don’t tell me that you too wish to try bedding me?”

“What? Hell no!” Noctis’s blushing face and stammering was almost identical to Gladiolus’s when Ravus joked about it before. Or attempted to. Jokes were meant to be humorous, after all. “It’s just a gift. That’s all.”

“Why?” Ravus arched an eyebrow at the flowers, observing them with a more critical gaze. Nothing poisonous in it, as far as he could tell, but he still didn’t let his guard down just yet. “I have hardly done anything to warrant a gift. Besides save your life in the last clash against daemons, that is.”

“Well, yeah. Thanks for that, by the way.” Noctis found it harder for him to process his words. Knowing Ravus, he would probably try to twist his words if he wasn’t clear enough with the ex-commander. Manipulative bastard. The prince reached behind his head to rub his neck in thought while waving the flowers around in a shrug. “They were supposed to be surprise gifts for you.”

Ravus had to pause in amidst his observation of the package again, slowly looking back to Noctis with a befuddled expression. “I beg your pardon?”

“Gifts. You know, things you give someone when you want to express these things call ‘feelings’ and ‘emotions’ towards them?”

“I know the word entails, Caelum.” The commander felt his lips twist into a frown as he looked down at the gift again. “You and your ‘feelings’ certainly aren’t helping the assumption I am making about you. It might be news to you, but you are not the subject of my romantic interest at the moment.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one giving you things.” Noctis opened his mouth to continue, but he paused. “…What do you mean ‘at the moment?’”

Ravus didn’t answer him. He merely decided to dig his claw-like prosthetic into the tacky wrapping paper and tearing it aside. After taking off the paper and the leather material that was wrapped around the item, he was finally able to see what was underneath it all. A sword? Ravus held it out in his hands, looking over the sheathed blade and its ornate gold and violet designs over the sheath. The handle was a beautiful romanticized design of curls and spirals that acted as the knuckle and inner guard. The pommel was unique as well, with the symbol of the Crownsguard designed underneath its glassy surface. Ravus’s eyes stared in awe while his face tried to remain stoic at the sight. Even when he looked over to the leather he held after he removed it from the sword, Ravus had realized that it was something else. A longer military-styled coat lined with silver buttons along the front, black sleeves and torso with a white band around the bicep and chest. It was specially made without an arm. Ravus assumed it was for him to put his prosthetic through. Ravus felt his gaze soften. It… Was a remarkably genuine thought. Both of those gifts were.

“The jacket was picked out by Prompto, but Ignis helped fix it up for you. Figured it would look better than you walking around in that fest of yours and looking kind of naked without a coat. The sword was Gladio’s idea, but I picked it out for you. Figured it’d have to look ‘princely’ enough for you, otherwise you wouldn’t use it.”

“Well, you were not wrong. This blade appears well-designed. As does the coat.” Ravus set the coat aside and the sword. He would have to test the blade out the next time he and Amicitia sparred with one another. “And the flowers?”

The prince got quiet for a moment, looking down at the bouquet of white roses and blue sylleblossoms before he held them out to Ravus. “These are from me. Couldn’t get you something as cool or as pricey, but they’re something. Sylleblossoms are from Tenebrae, right? Luna told me about them and how you would go to the fields to admire them, so…”

Ravus was rather caught off-guard hearing that the flowers themselves were from Noctis, but he felt his expression relax as Noctis mentioned the flowers of Tenebrae. Yes… They did remind him of home. Those and the white roses. Just like the guards of the manor… He carefully took the flowers from Noctis, holding them in his hands. Their scent alone was already reminiscent of the many hours he would spend in the gardens, taking in the aroma of flowers with Lunafreya as he worked or just tried to relax somehow. It was a pleasant memory for certain…

Noctis watched Ravus as the man admired the flowers. Remarkably, there was no hostility from Ravus, a feat of its own that got Noctis to smile a bit. Even if Ravus had such a stoic expression, he could tell that Ravus was silently happy with the gift. He didn’t need to say anymore as Noctis stepped past Ravus and awkward pat his shoulder. “Hope you like them. See you later.”

Just as Noctis tried to walk away, a hand latched onto Noctis’s wrist. The prince nearly stumbled over himself as he felt himself get dragged back. Oh shit. Ravus didn’t like the gifts as much as Noctis thought…! Noctis felt himself tense and flinch, eyes snapping shut as if ready to take a punch from the older man’s spiked fist. But to his surprise, the prince felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight embrace before he felt Ravus’s other arm wrap itself around his back. Wait a second… Was this a hug? Noctis’s eyes cracked open, realizing his head was pressed against Ravus’s shoulder as the high commander rested his head on top of Noctis’s in a strangely gentle grip.

“Thank you, Noctis. I appreciate the gifts from all of you.” Ravus gave Noctis a tighter squeeze. “This is the most welcome I’ve felt since joining in your travels…”

“Uh… Yeah.” Noctis didn’t quite know was to do in this instance. But his arms reached up just enough for the prince to pat the commander’s back. “Don’t mention it. Even you deserve to get gifts sometime, you know? Not like we could just wait and give them to you on your birthday either. Don’t even know it.”

“It is best that you don’t know.” Ravus slowly pulled away, looking down at Noctis. “I appreciate your gifts, nevertheless. I should find something to carry your flowers in and keep them alive. Perhaps I will just have to hold them in the Regalia until I get the chance to find a vase for them.”

Noctis’s face reddened slightly from the words before he turned away from Ravus. “You really don’t have to. You can throw them away for all I care-

“Why would I do that?” Ravus arched an eyebrow at the prince. “I happen to enjoy flowers, and I do not intend on wasting a gift, even if they do come from you of all people.”

“No, really. Don’t. Prompto’s the only one that knows I even bought you those things, so please…”

This peaked some of Ravus’s interest. Judging by how Noctis couldn’t keep eye contact anymore when talking about the flowers, it was easy to tell that Noctis was embarrassed about them. He must have put a considerable amount of thought into the gesture alone. And to keep it hidden from Scientia and the brute? Ravus’s eyes narrowed, but the faintest bit of a smirk spread over his lips. Interesting… But he didn’t press Noctis for his reasoning. Leaving it as it is was fine with Ravus. So instead, he left Noctis in his thoughts, but not without leaning down and placing a gentle kiss atop the prince’s forehead. Noctis blinked a few times, face reddening even more as he looked up at Ravus and quickly covered his forehead.

“Thank you for the flowers, Caelum. I’ll enjoy them in secret, with the time that I have them. Now then, unless you truly do have ulterior motives, I suggest you leave me to strip and taking my bath.”

“Okay, yeah. I’m going.” Noctis was quick to turn on his heel and quickly walk to the door. Geez, what a weird man. It felt as if Ravus was just trying to provoke Noctis now. What an asshole. But when the prince turned around before he opened the door, he couldn’t help but smile. It was moments like these when Ravus wasn’t so intense and spiteful that were nice. It made Ravus feel human again instead of the robotic soldier he was programmed to be. Noctis gave a small wave to Ravus as he opened the door. “See you around, Ravus.”

“Until then.” A wave in return was directed to Noctis before the prince departed and Ravus set the flowers aside. And with a faint smile lingering on his face, he began to resume his business.


End file.
